Hinata: Fight For Love
by Zero X Writer
Summary: okay after thinking alot and changing some stuff i fixed my story please review. if you have any negative or positive info. for how i can make it better let me know... be brutally honest....
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto-kun!" HInata cried as she woke up sweat and tears running down her face, "What? was it only a dream?" Hinata lay in her bed confused and afraid. It seemed so real she thought to herself. As she tried desperately to remember what had happened in her dream she began to cry, "No! Naruto I have to see him."

Hinata ran to find him in his home but remembered he wasnt there he was on a mission, "If only i knew where he was," she said with determination in her voice,"I have to go find his mission records to find out where he is." Since the recent attacks on the hokage the village has been on full alert, but then why was the anbu no where to be found? She quickly and quietly ran to the hokages office,"Where is everyone?" she started to unlock the door but it was already unlocked,"Huh? oh no did it really happen" she began to worry for naruto she quickly grabbed the records, "The desert but thats where... Naruto!!!" she screamed beggining to fear that what she dreamt had really happened. "Byakugan!" she said with a storm of anger fear and regret in her voice. Her pale lavender eyes shifted restlessly looking for the fastest rout to the desert. She ran full speed to find him afraid she would be too late afraid that she would never get to tell him that she loved him afraid that everything that she had wanted would be nothing in the end, afraid that he would be dead before she got there. she ran for two days straight and only made it two thirds of the way. She fainted from exhaustion. While sleeping she remembered more of what happened and began to cry she woke up again crying and immediately ran to find Naruto. She made it just in time to see naruto fighting a giant sand creature,"Oh no! Naruto-kun run away now if you dont its going to kill you"

"Huh? Hinata what are you doin here?" Naruto said confused. The beast knocked naruto to the ground knocking him unconsious.

"Naruto!!! Oh no its my fault if i hadnt run here in such a hurry and distracted him maybe he wouldnt have been." Hinata could feel her heart sink her heart beats grew slower and slower as if her heart and narutos were linked together she felt his heart stop his energys stop moving he was dead, "Noooooooo! why" she cried tears running down her face, "Why did he die. I'll kill you!" just then her chakra poured out and became visible when she jumped to the creature her chakra followed in a streak through the air, "Byakugan!" she scramed and all of her chakra poured out in every hit causing this creature to fall into pieces with every blow. Soon the creature fell into a giant pile of sand and gara woke up screaming he had fallen asleep and the shikaku had taken over Gara was barely alive and was bleeding to death. "Ahhhh" Gara lay there screaming from pain and insanity nearly taken over by the shikaku, but Hinata couldn't care less. She rushed to Naruto crying fearful that she may have been the reason that Naruto was injured.

"Naruto-kun! Please dont die!" Hinata's screams were loud and full of fear, "Noooooooo! Naruto!"

Hinata's tears were running down her face and onto Naruto's lips. The bitter taste made Naruto's nose crinkle in disgust. "Uh Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked not realizing that it was her who had distracted him.

"Oh Naruto-kun I was so scared. I was afraid you had died."

"Huh what are you talking about Hinata?" asked Naruto confused. just then shikaku regained controll of gaara and began to attack again. "Ah Hinata you have to get out of here!" grunted Naruto still in pain from getting knocked to the ground.

"No Naruto you have to rest please let me fight for you," Hinata said with hope in her eyes, "Please let me show you what i can do."

"Huh? Show me wha..." naruto stopped from the pain "Ahhhhhh. Okay go ahead ill get to a place wher i can rest and recover."

okay this is my first story and i know there are spelling errors but i will fix them later and there is more to come so comment then i will add the rest just want to keep you waiting


	2. Chapter 2

The Shikaku took over Gaara's body once again and began to attack Naruto ,but Hinata stepped in screaming and attacking with the full force of her chakra. Her love for Naruto fueled her will to fight as she attacked with her new found chakra she began to realize all of this had happened in her dream.

In her dream she woke up after a nightmare the town wasnt awake at all the because everyone was busy fighting the sand village because the Shikaku had taken over all of the people of the village. Shikaku was fighting Naruto he nearly died because of her and when he went to hide she fought with great strength. But what happened to Naruto at the end? What happened to her? Will she get the chance to tell Naruto she loves him before she dies? So many questions racing through her head, so much fear and doubt, but she had no fear of fighting or dieing for Naruto because she really did love him with all her heart.

"Naruto i hope you can see me right now this is all for you everything i have ever done has been for you. Please live long enough to allow me to tell you that i love you." Just then Naruto looked around the corner of what he was hiding behind he saw Hinata fighting for him but what surprised him most was that her chakra was visible a beautiful blue heart filled the sky around her. Naruto jumped out from behind the corner healed by the fox's power and began to fight with Hinata. Slowly but surely they chissled away at the beast and made it all the way down to where Gaara's body was Naruto hit him to wake him up but it didnt work he realized then that Gaara was completely gone. The Shikaku then regathered his hand enough to knock Naruto to the ground once more and Hinata gathered enough chakra to kill Gaara and put a stop to shikaku for good. When her plam hit gaara in the chest a burst of chakra flew through him and burst open his chest killing him. Naruto lay on the ground in pain crying and screming. the pain from it all caused him to use up his chakra to keep him from dieing. Then sakura appeared just in time to heal some of Narutos wounds before the rest sealed themselves with a rising smoke from the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra.

Hinata saw the look in Sakura's eyes the look of love. She was afraid that Naruto was taken by Sakura, but screamed out to Nauto anyway, "Naruto I love you with all of my heart i love you. You are the reason i have become strong. You are the reason i am here today you are the reason that i cant speak. Naruto please dont die please tell me you..." before she could say anymore Naruto's lips met hers with much emotion he loved her back and wasn't about to keep it hidden.

"Hinata i love you too. Please stop crying, " Naruto's voice was shakey but affectionate she knew that he really did love her.


End file.
